


The 'Not Sick', Sick George

by OatBoat



Series: Dream Team / MCYT Requests 2020 [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: <3, hi, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OatBoat/pseuds/OatBoat
Summary: Oceanberre requested:Sick!George (maybe he starts to not feel super well while recording a video with them) with worried/protective Sapnap & Dream would be really adorable!!If I find out this makes any of the parties of this story uncomfortable, I *WILL* delete this.*No warning, 'cause this has no 'ships' :D*
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream Team / MCYT Requests 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076135
Comments: 2
Kudos: 160
Collections: Cute MCYT





	The 'Not Sick', Sick George

It was the day George, Sapnap, and Dream would record a video about a new series they were doing. It was called ‘Lucid Dreams’, which basically revolved around Sapnap and George who are given the world for twenty-four hours to do whatever they pleased within reason and make Dream play on the world and complete the game without dying once. During the game, Dream could be faced with sudden setting changes if George and Sapnap pleased to do so. 

That day, however, George had woken up with a hoarse throat, dizziness, and nausea. All classic signs of a cold. He assumed he’d feel better after a hot cup of tea and some toast, but he felt like it made him feel worse. 

He could barely look at the screen without it physically burning his eyes as he went to Discord and joined the ongoing call between Dream and Sapnap. Ignoring the fact that his eyes felt like they were on fire, he opened up the world where he and Sapnap completely distorted it to their liking for Dream to suff- have fun in. 

“Dream, are you recording yet?” George said with a congealed throat, swallowing hard as soon as he finished asking his question. 

“I’ll record when I log into the world-,” Dream answered, while sounds of shuffling were heard on his side of the call. Most likely too occupied getting himself in the mindset to win.   
“Georgie, are you okay?” Sapnap questioned immediately and Dream stopped shuffling. 

“Yeah, I’m perfectly fine, don’t worry,” George tried to reassure even though his voice clearly said the opposite. 

“Are you sure?” George immediately sneezed and groaned from the sneeze. 

“Yeah, just keep talking,” A few seconds of silence was heard on the call then Dream began explaining his one thousand IQ idea on how he’d win and George felt another sneeze come. A benefit of playing Minecraft is that you have to have cat-like reflexes most of the time in order to play the game. Muting himself, he sneezed loudly and instantly got dizzy by how hard he sneezed. The more Sapnap and Dream talked, George could feel the sickness encase his brain in a numbing state and it was getting harder to focus on what they were suggesting. 

Eventually, Dream managed to log on to the world and was dumbfounded. He said a few colorful words in shock which George’s brain couldn’t comprehend as he was trying to regain full control of his brain. 

“George! Tell Dream that he told us we could do anything with the world!” Sapnap’s voice cut through the fog that the cold made in George’s brain. 

“I said within _reason_ , Sapnap!” 

George bursts out into a fit of sneezes that unfortunately was heard by the other two, then he took a breath before continuing, “, I think that-,”. Too bad he didn’t get that far into his sentence and goes into another fit of sneezes and sniffles afterward. 

“George, you’re sound too sick to do this right now,” Dream pointed out and Sapnap agreed. 

“I’m not sick!” George countered, too stubborn to let his cold get the best of him and ruin the awaited recording. The two healthy boys hesitated before going back to their argument as George felt the drowsiness of his cold take him over as he sighed sleepily. The two stopped talking all of a sudden. 

“George?” Dream asked. 

Sleepily George responded, “Mhm?”  
“Turn on your webcam for a second,” Dream requested, and without thinking, George did what he asked. After he realized why Dream asked for that, it was already too late. 

“Georgie! You look sick! Not in a good way,” Sapnap joked but with worry in his voice. 

“George, you look paler than usual,” Dream pointed out, and George didn’t have a choice but to agree. 

“I know,” George groaned with sadness, feeling the mucus build up in his congealed throat even more. 

“George, you’re **sick**. You can’t deny it!” 

“Georgie, you need to get better,” George could hear the pout in Sapnap’s voice, and he sighed. 

Reluctantly, he agreed and closed Minecraft. 

“You need to go to sleep to get better,” Sapnap said with a mama-bear voice. 

“I’m sick but I’m not tired!” George childishly pouted, which got him a huff of laughter from Dream. 

“We can stay on the phone with you until you sleep,” Dream’s voice sounded like it was an option, but the three knew that it was a command. 

“I’m not tired!”  
“You feel very sleeeeeepy,” Sapnap said like he was going to hypnotize George.  
Not admitting the truth, he left his PC to his bed inches away and went under the covers. 

“Goodnight, Georgie!” Sounds of typing came from Sapnap’s end then stopped.  
“Night, George- what? Sapnap!?” Dream remarked suddenly and Sapnap laughed mischievously. 

George ended up falling asleep to the sounds of Sapnap and Dream playfully arguing with each other as they competed with whatever piqued their interest. Knowing them, it probably was still if what Sapnap and he did to the world was still fair. With a smile, George fell asleep with the best medicine around: love from his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> hi <3!  
> Requests are opened (The post was deleted), so feel free to put them down below.  
> 
> 
> ALSO, I'M SORRY IF THIS WAS BAD <3


End file.
